Envy Incarnate
by Emily Hato
Summary: The G-boys find themselves under the attention of an unwelcome stalker. As they hunt there elusive target, he hunts them. RxR ^^*
1. Horses Hunger

Hahahaha! I lost my files so it will take awhile to reload from another computer and transfer and junk . . . so be patient about my other story. I woke up and felt like writing this . . . I'm not sure how long it will be but . . . oh well.  
  
My best friend gave me an awesome ring for Christmas. It's the ring from LOTR on a metal chain and it is AWESOME!!! Yay! She is just so nice! So after they destroy it in the movie I can stand and say, "Wait a moment! I've gotta spare!" Okay not really but, yeah I just saw it agin and it was exciting.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing (I'm so tired of these.)  
  
*************** "ahem . . ."  
  
It had been a long day, and they were all tired and hungry. It had been a long mission. They had had incredible luck though, the worst injury sustained being a broken finger by Heero. Heero was sitting down working, a bit impaired, at his laptop. Quatre was taking a shower, and Duo and Wufei were arguing about something inconsequential. Trowa rummaged through the cupboards at their safehouse, looking for something that even remotely resembled edible food. There was none.  
  
"Okay guys if you want food, you'll have to forage. There is absolutely nothing here." Trowa announced. Duo looked up with a long face.  
  
"Absolutely nothing?" His face was comical. This guy ate more than a horse after a three week fast. He could eat three servings before the rest of them had even begun.  
  
"Not unless you want to eat two week old tuna," At Duo's face he laughed. "Maybe we can go shopping once Quatre is finished with his shower. Unfortunately for Quatre, there had been an oil leak in the ATV he was using. Quatre preferred cleanliness any day and had rushed into the shower, immediately upon thier return home. As if on cue, Quatre entered the room, drying his hair with a white fluffly towel.  
  
"Hey! Q-man, wouldya maybe, please, take us shopping?" The braided pilot looked at him with big puppy dog eyes, and Quatre looked down at him smiling.  
  
"I'll do that and how bout . . . take you out to dinner," Quatre smiled brightly, his pale blue eyes sparkling merrily.  
  
Duo looked up in adoration, "You mean it, you'll really take us out to dinner?" Duo sparkled, usually Quatre wouldn't because, as nice as he was, he didn't want any bad karma to reach his family. "I'm gonna cover you with oil and give you a shower everyday if it makes you this happy," Duo's wonderment was comical and Quatre smiled even broader.  
  
"Of course, if you say that he may not even take you tonight," Trowa came up behind Quatre and put his arms around his blond lover.  
  
"Did you hear that Hee-chan? Kat is gonna take us out to dinner!" He ran upstairs in excitement and got ready hastily.  
  
"You've made him happy," Wufei observed from the couch. "He'll be spouting thanks all evening." He grinned wryly as he stood up. "At least he'll be bothering you and not me,"  
  
"Aww, now just for saying that, I'm going to sit next to you tonight." Duo had come down, with no visible differences than when he'd gone up. Wufei groaned as Duo slung his arm around his shoulder. "Are ya ready Heero?"  
  
"I am, but I don't think Quatre is," Duo glanced at Quatre who was attired in only his bathrobe, grinned and left to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (a/n that is os much fun it should be illegal)  
  
The darkness curled around him like a blanket. Hiding his movements, muffling his noise. He grinned at the five boys, so comfortable with each other, so secure in their friendship. They didn't deserve it and he would take it away . . .  
  
TBC ******************* Here's the big question, will anyone read this? I got Final FAntasy VIII for Christmas! I get 2 Chritmas' this year. One with my dad and one with mom. Isn't it exciting!!!! (okay, so maybe not as good as one whole family but still . . .) ANYWAY! As always please REVIEW!!! So sorry about BR but hopefully I can transfer my files soon. 


	2. Pizza

okay, so here's another chapter, just cause I was unstisfied with the other one. After this I won't write anymore . . . (unless someone asks ^^* ::wink, wink, nudge nudge::)  
  
"ahe- Oh right . . . DISCLAIMER: See first chapter  
  
*******************  
  
"ahem . . ."  
  
Quatre had let Duo decide where to go and he chose Italian. Quatre knew of the perfect place, hidden, quiet and secluded. It was very successful, but there wasn't often guests, because most of there jobs were carry out. Duo ordered three pizzas for everyone, and everyone ordered an extra dish, including Duo. While waiting for the food Duo, who true to his word sat next to Wufei, chatted with his dining partner nonstop. Except it was a rather one sided chat. When the food came though, Duo successfully lost himself in six pieces of pepperoni and anchovie pizza. For some reason, this didn't encourage any of the other pilots appetites, until Wufei took charge as Duo grabbed for his seventh piece.  
  
"Maxwell, slow down. You are going to make yourself, not to mention us, sick." Duo, meekly took a little bite from his pizza and put it down. Though it probably wasn't Wufei's speech that did it, it was probably his katana to Duo's braid. Quatre, Trowa and Heero quietly began their meals, finally able to enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(^^*)  
  
In the shadows he watched, he had chosen his first target, set the trap, and waited. It wouldn't be long now. He had chosen the braided one. He seemed to bring most of the comraderie to the group, with the help of blond. He had a feeling that if something were to happen to the braided pilot, they would slowly begin to fall apart. But Death's sweet touch would never take them. No, what he had in mind was much, much worse. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Duo had finished his seventh piece of pizza but was hesitant to go for more, mostly because of the glares he was getting from Wufei. Instead he began his spaghetti he ordered. He attacked his meal with a new vigor, cause there's only so much speed you can have when eating spaghetti. Wufei glanced at him, but let it be, just this once because the silence was appealing.  
  
Duo stopped eating, maybe Wufei had been right when he said he would make himself sick. He was beginning to feel nauseous. He tried to ignore it but it only got worse. He excused himself, thinking to go to the bathroom but he didn't make it.  
  
Heero watched Duo's face drain of all it's color. He was going to ask him if he was alright, but he left before he had a chance. He watched him stagger towards the bathroom, clutching his stomach. His legs wobbled a moment before he dramatically fell to the floor pulling a chair down with him. Duo's face was screwed up in pain, and he had both arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Heero called out his name and getting no response he stood, as did all the other pilots.  
  
'Man, this hurts there must've been some bad anchovies in that pizza,' Duo vaguely heard someone call his name but couldn't unclench his mouth enough to see who it was. His stomach was in pain. It was like someone was jabbing steak knives in and out of his stomach, and filling the holes with lead. His head was fuzzy and every time he opened his eyes, they burned. All he wanted was to pass out, or something, but his body was being torn in so many directions that he couldn't.  
  
Heero knelt by Duo, but couldn't elicit a response from him. Naturally suspicious, he went to their food. All their singular meals seemed fine, but the pizza had a barely perceptible odor to it. He didn't recognize it, and that worried him. He was schooled to detect any kind of threat and poison was one of them. He supposedly, recognized any poison out there. Supposedly. The only thing he could try to help was to get it out of Duo's system. He rushed to Duo's side again.  
  
"Duo, open your mouth," Heero's voice was as cold and as stony as ever, and boded ill for anyone who didn't obey. Either Duo didn't hear him or couldn't do as he was asked because he did not. Duo began to shudder and a sweat broke out on his forehead. The Owner came out and began screaming in Italian. Quatre stood and tried to reason with him as best he could. "Quatre tell him to get some ipecac, (1)" Quatre nodded in in understanding, and relayed the message. The Owner rushed out, while the waiter stood around looking awkward.  
  
"Trowa!" Heero called out, "Go in the bathroom and make yourself vomit." At his confused glance, Heero explained. "It was the pizza and you had a slice, now go!" Trowa hurried off, anxious to return to help Duo. Heero kept trying to get the tortured Shinigami to open his mouth while Quatre sat nearby steadying Duo. Everyone of Duo's muscles were tight and tensed, and Heero began trying to pry his mouth open.  
  
'What are they doing?' Duo thought through his mumbled mind. He had briefly opened his eyes when he felt someone prying open his jaw. He tried to help but he unconsciously clenched his jaw when he was in pain and now was no exception. He felt something slither it's way down his throat and he clenched his teeth shut once more. His stomach began to heave and he opened his mouth as the contents of his stomach began to revolt and remove themselves from their current position . . .  
  
~*~*~*In the shadows~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't worry, he won't die," He whispered in mock sympathy. "Death would be too kind for you," He grinned and a stray beam of light flashed off his teeth. He watched them cradle their braided friend. "The pain you are feeling now 02, is merely a token of what you will receive." 02's form fell limp suddenly and 01 picked him up gently. He grinned demoniacally, and seeing that the show was over he sighed and left. . .  
  
~*~*~*~* (I did end it, but decided to write more) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo's mouth clamped shut again, but now all he could taste was vomit. His body reacted to the taste and once more he emptied it. He wasn't feeling much better, but at least the urge to gag was gone. Now all he had to think about was the gut wrenching rhythm in his stomach. *pull, tug, push; pull, tug, push* He wanted it to stop and yet at the same time the rhythm was comforting, at least enough for him to pass out . . .  
  
TBC ******************  
  
"Have you ever heard of writer's block? I'm writing a book on it"  
  
1. Syrup of ipecac, used to induce vomiting  
  
GUESS WHAT!! I didn't say Duo was better . . . I'm still sorry about Belated Revelations but I can't do anything til I get my files . . .  
  
Okay, I need reviews to post more . . . OH and HAPPY BOXING DAY!!!!! Anyways I love all my lovely reviewers. Foxfire and StarDustRider you made my boxing day happier! ^^*  
  
~Emily Hato 


End file.
